Welcome to Deadpool's World
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Bella stumbles upon a man in a red and white spandex and finds her world turned upside down
1. Prolouge

**I am still working on chapter 7 of The Human Among Us...so don't worry, but to be truful, I've been on a fanfiction high... and this is going to be like very crazy but bare with me...this is a one shot... So I read a Deadpool/Twilight Crossover and it was... so funny and just amazing...so I wanted to try my hand at one. **

**The name was _Stealing Twilight's Swan _****by ****Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel**

**Now I've never seen Deadpool until today (late I know), but I've got to say, he was one funny bastard. So this takes place before the second one and I changed a detail in how the first one ended. I love Vanessa, but in this case we can say she died at the end of the first film.**

* * *

**Summary: Bella stumbles upon a man in a red and white spandex and finds her world turned upside down.**

Bella walked out of the booming club, sighing as the fresh air hit her instantly. She could finally breathe without the stench of alcohol in the air, or the sweaty bodies that rubbed against her every so often. It was her 21st birthday and Jessica just had to drag her to Port Angeles for the night. As much fun as she was having, she couldn't keep up with her high school friend and her alcohol intake. She'd rather much be home with a book, or cooking some new dish.

She leaned against the brick wall, taking in a deep breath, her slight headache easing just a bit. She's only had a beer and that was fine with her, she didn't think she could take anything more, and she wasn't going to risk it. She closed her eyes a bit, her mind a calming river as she reflected on the past years events. After Edward left, Bella realized that she couldn't wallow in a self-pity party, and had to move on, Edward apparently did.

A few months after she turned 19, Bella received a wedding invitation. At first she thought it was some dumb joke, until she saw the neat, elegant writing that only belonged to a being with a steady hand. _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Gertrude Rome Levine. _Bella could only laugh as she saw the wedding photo. The girl was almost a spitting image of her, but she seemed much more plain if that was possible.

While Bella wasn't one to judge, the Cullen's had a lot of nerve. She ripped it up and moved on snorting at the young girl's name. What kind of fucking name is Gertrude? Another year passed before her life went up a rollercoaster. Charlie had his first stroke ever, scaring Bella to her core. Neither of them understood it, but Charlie became more cautious and even retired early chalking it up to the stress of the job. His convincing words were the only thing that gave Bella courage to move out and try to live a somewhat normal life. That was until the Cullen's showed up, claiming to check to make sure she never spilled the beans so to speak. Edward even brought along his new bride, who Bella found out was 16, and Edward had no qualms changing her.

She immediately kicked them out of her small apartment stating she never wanted to hear from them again. They obliged without much fight, but Bella couldn't shake the stare from Edward out of her mind. She graduated on time of course, and planned on going to school for business and culinary school. She wanted to open her own restaurant one day.

"Damn baby, what you doing out here?" Bella heard a few footsteps, echoing off the walls, and she could easily make out a group of men coming her way. She rolled her eyes and reached for the door handle, pulling it open, or tried to. Only the door would lock behind her, and the men making their way to her were blocking the entrance. "Fuck off." She snapped, pushing off the wall and heading down the little alley. She knew there was this little cut off that led back to the street.

Their footsteps didn't falter in their speed, but their voices became a bit louder and urgent. "Where you going?" One of them called as she turned the corner. She let out a slight grunt as she bumped into a body. "Shit sorry." She mumbled, taking a step back. Her eyes widened a bit as she came face to face with a man in a mask and full on spandex getup. "Um..." She stated, looking him up and down. He took a step backwards himself, none too discretely looking her over. "Well damn. I'm touching myself tonight." Bella's mouth dropped open for a moment, before a snort left her mouth. "I'm sorry what?" She asked, forgetting all about the men that were following her.

The masked man tilted his head about whistling. "Sorry, not sorry, but you're like hot as fuck. I mean we can head back to my place and do some things... I'll even put it in your ass if you..." Bella clamped a hand over his mouth, a laugh escaping her lips. "I shouldn't find this funny. But no offense, I don't know you. For all I know you kill people...dressed up like that..." She trailed off, instantly freezing as one of the men's voices washed over her. "There she is. You still up for your offer baby? Weirdo right there can watch." A few chuckles echoed off the walls, and Bella rolled her eyes.

Bella turned around looking over the eight men with distaste. "I wouldn't fuck any of you if you were the last men on earth." Silence surrounded them for a total of five seconds before a voice spoke up in a mocking tone. "Oooo, she wouldn't fuck you if you were the last men on earth. What about me?" Bella imagined him wiggling his eyebrows at her as he came to stand next to her. Bella hid a smile as shook her head. "Sure?" She asked, her brown eyes sparkling with humor. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was the beer. Somehow she doubted that. Screeching tires turned Bella's attention to the entrance of the back alley where a shiny black car sat. "Yours?" She asked, nudging the masked man. He gave a shake of his head, gazing the men in front of them.

The windows rolled down, and Bella's eyes widened even more as she saw the shiny barrel. Before she could scream, an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground. "Up we go." He stated before running up the brick wall, flipping backwards into the air. Bella screamed making his ears ring. _'She's definitely a screamer'_ he thought as he landed on top of the opposite building. Bella moved away from the edge, peering down. She glanced at him wide eyed. "Who the fuck are you?" She asked, pushing away from him. "And how did you do that?!" She asked, pointing down below as there was a shootout now going on. Deadpool looked on ignoring her. "Damn..Deadpool didn't get to kill tonight..." He stated sadly, bowing his head. Bella waved her hands in front of his face. "Hello?! Who?" She asked. He still ignored her, sighing.

The firing finally ceased as the black car sped off. Blood stained the cement below and Bella just glanced at him. "If you don't answer me, I will..." Bella trailed off, looking down again, her stomach flipping at the height. "Jump." She stated. The man laughed at her, and waved his hand about. "Jump. I don't care." He stated, looking at her. Bella looked down again, stepping back. "Fine." Bella stated, stepping off the edge.

As she fell, in what she felt like was slow motion, she could only think how stupid she was and how she'd probably be the only person to die out of sheer annoyance and defiance. Deadpool craned his neck standing. "Always the pretty one's." He mumbled shaking his head, dropping to the ground, his arms coming out to catch her just in time. The part about being a mutant is that gravity really worked with them, he was heavier than most humans...well this one at least. She landed with a grunt, her arms falling into place around his neck so perfectly. "I feel like Superman... if I was in the air." He stated, looking at her once more.

Bella's eyes were wide, and her hair windswept. "You...you caught me." She stated shocked. Deadpool placed her down on her feet, but his hands didn't leave though as he placed them on her waist. "Squishy." He mumbled, squeezing her waist. Bella jumped slightly at the feeling. "You said you didn't care..." She trailed off. Deadpool shrugged. "Yes, I didn't. But I also never said I wouldn't catch you. Do you want some tacos? Or some Chimichanga's?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Bella just blinked, letting him steer her along. They stopped as Deadpool pointed to the bodies of the men. "Never underestimate the stupidity of idiots." He stated, pulling her along. His hand trailed down to her ass, giving it a good squeeze. "I'm Pool, Deadpool." He stated as they walked down the street. "Bella..." She stated softly, still in a daze.

Deadpool laughed at her expression. "You know...if we end up getting our freak on tonight, I'm keeping you..." As they walked down the street, Deadpool squeezed her ass again mumbling a "Squish, squish..."

* * *

**AN: well...**

**Deadpool: Well? All you can say is well? **

**HOMS: I mean what else am I supposed to say? **

**Deadpool: (sigh) I don't know... how about if I got some pussy or...something... don't just say "well".**

**HOMS: But that's all there is.. there's nothing to say!**

**Deadpool: Whatever. Will I be seeing her again because she's a cool chick.. besides the jumping thing...no I liked that too...but I didn't get to kill anybody! Will I get to kill anybody?**

**HOMS: Ask the readers...it's not up to me.**

**Deadpool: You all better say yes or she get's it!**


	2. My World or is it your wold?

**Chapter 1: My World...or is it your wold?**

Bella gave a hesitant smile to the cashier. The Taco Bell employee was wide eyed as he stared at Deadpool. "You..you're.." Bella grabbed the bag slowly, looking to Deadpool. "Do you always get attention like this?" She asked, as he steered her out of the fast food restaurant.

"Eh. Yeah. What can I say? I'm pretty." Bella snorted and reached into the bag, grabbing two soft tacos. She handed one to Deadpool, and opened hers. "So are you like some sort of Superhero?" Deadpool looked at her and she swore she could imagine him glaring.

"Hell no. I'm a merc." Bella raises a brow, taking a bite. "A what?" She asked after swallowing. She watches in slight fascination as he only lifts the mask over his lips taking a bite. Her eyes took in the scars on his face. Bella let out a laugh of surprise as he pulled her by the waist. "I kill people...people who deserve it."

"So I was right! You do kill people." Bella pointed a finger in his direction letting out a little laugh. "You're weird." He said, taking another bite. Bella shrugs. "So I've heard. What are you doing in a place like this anyway?" She walked alongside him, watching the ground.

"I have a target." He stated simply and Bella didn't know if she wanted to know whose life would be taken. "Do they deserve it?" She asked, glancing up at him. Her eyes shined with the moon, her pale skin glowing slightly.

She had an expression that Deadpool saw as caring, worry, and interest all in one. "I'm still figuring that out." He said softly, all jokes aside for the time being.

Bella heard the double meaning and stopped, staring up at him, her eyes now filling with tears. "Me?" She asked softly, her hand rising to her chest.

Deadpool just nodded, stopping along next to her. "Crazy enough, I cant find shit on you." Bella furrowed her brow, sniffing. Deadpool dropped his head back groaning. "Fuck I don't deal with tears. Don't ...cry." He did a patting of her head mixed with rubbing her stomach and Bella just blinked up at him confused.

"I'm not a dog..." She whispered, pulling away. Deadpool tilts his head and hums. "Have you ever teleported?" He asked and Bella shakes her head. "That's not..."

Her world spun around and she clung onto Deadpool for dear life.

Bella's face scrunched up in nausea and she raced to the trash can to her right, heaving into it. "Never...do...that...again." She shuddered. "Do you have a bathroom?" She asked, wiping her mouth. Deadpool led her to the bathroom, and watched as she rinsed her mouth out.

He pulled out his pistol that sat holstered to his ankle. He cocked the gun, and couldn't help but to meet her eyes in the mirror. She frowned and turned around slowly, the barrel in her face.

She closed hers eyes and sighed. "Can I just ask who?" She whispered quietly. She flinched at the cool metal against her forehead. "Haven't met him yet. I only meet up after it's done."

She could feel the pressure against her head and she screwed her eyes shut even tighter. Her lips wobbled as she fought not to cry. Deadpool watched her try not to break into pieces, and he could see her lips trembling; her body shaking.

He sucked in a breath unsure why he was hesitating. The dam broke, and Bella sucked in a breath, unable to hold the tears at bay. Deadpool growled in frustration and moved the gun away, turning away from her.

"FUUUCCCCK!" He shouted, punching the wall. It was something about crying women that made him pull back. He didn't know why, or how, but it tore at him. But this one? He couldn't even look at her. Bella couldn't hold back the soft cries that left her in relief.

"Go." He said quietly, and Bella swallowed but nodded. She scurried past him, and headed for the motel door straight ahead. He hit the wall again in frustration, hearing the door slam shut.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Weasel. "Dude. Where the hell have you been?" Weasel asked, and Deadpool sighed. "I couldn't do it." He said, leaning against the wall. "What do you mean you couldn't do it? You've never turned down a hit." Deadpool hit the wall again in annoyance.

"I know. You should've seen her though. Smoking hot I tell you. That's a piece of ass I could tap for the rest of my life." He sighed dreamily. Weasel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Seriously? Her looks? That's why?"

"No, it's not _just _her looks. She's not what this shit head claims her to be. She's crazy but not _that _kinda crazy. She doesn't deserve to die." Weasel was silent but nodded to himself, forgetting that Deadpool couldn't actually see him.

"Okay, I'll call this Cullen myself and let them know the deal is no good. Where is she now?" Deadpool made his way towards the window, peering out of the blinds. "Don't know. I told her to go and she got the hell out of dodge. I need to take a piss, call me when you cancel this hit."

He hung up the phone and made his way to the bathroom, undressing as he went. He whistled a tuneless tune, and lifted the toilet seat up. _She would've had fun_. He thought to himself, his mind quickly imagining all the ways he'd really have made her scream. "Damn..." He turned on the shower water and let it get warm.

He grabbed his phone once again, going to his pictures and looking at the few he took while he was out with Bella. Surprisingly even to him, he had more pictures of her smiling or laughing while also looking confused from time to time.

Before he set his phone back down, it vibrates in his hand, and he hit answer, reaching over to test the water.

"What?" He answered, stepping in.

"Wade. We have a prob..are you in the shower?" Wade nodded and hummed. "Yes and you're interrupting me time. What's the problem?"

Weasel sighed. "Cullen won't call it off. He says if you won't kill her, he'll find someone who will." Wade punches the shower wall, looking down at his hand again. "FUCK ME!" He growled and turned off the water, grabbing his suit on the way out of the bathroom. "I don't save people. I kill them. Okay? Kill. When the fuck did I become some superhero? I need you to hack into the surrounding street areas and get me eyes on her."

Wade didn't even wait for an answer; he hung up, getting dressed. He put his ear piece in, made his way out the door.

"Talk to me." He commanded. He jumped, flipping to land on top of the building. "Let me

get eyes on you..." Weasel stated, making a clicking sound with his tongue. "Okay, gotcha. Let's find your damsel."

Weasel started clicking through pictures upon pictures, switching from camera to camera. "Take a right down that alley." Deadpool followed through, making a jump over the alley, looking down below. "Just keep going. You'll need to crossover Williams and Tampa. She's...running."

Deadpool grunted as he leapt from building to building. "Why'd you hesitate?" He asked, looking down. He stopped on the edge, looking down. "Did she piss off gang members?"

He sighed and sat on the ledge swinging his legs about. "Dude. What are you doing? She's being kidnapped as we speak!" Deadpool sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know, but breaking shit is always fun. The black sedan?" He asked, watching it pass by.

Deadpool looks up to the sky and says, "It's been fun. Goodbye cruel world." He spread his arms out, and leaned forward, falling off the edge. He pushed his legs against the brick building propelling himself towards the car. He landed on top of it with a thud, crashing a huge human sized dent. "Eh it's a fender bender." He swings off the side, smashing into the back seat window, and plopped himself inside the seat.

The two men in the back seat stared at him wide eyed. One pulled out a gun, and held it to Deadpool's temple. "Yo, who the fuck are you?" Deadpool just leaned back with a sigh of contempt. "Say, you guys picked up a girl by any chance?" He asked, humming as if bored. The one to Deadpool's left was silent but looked to his partner. "The white chick with them slender hips?" The member holding the gun sucked his teeth, face palming. "What did we talk about Dennis?" Dennis looked down as if ashamed. "No talking to outsiders..." Deadpool groaned softly and swiftly opened the door, kicking Dennis out. He pulled it shit and looked at the man in the front seat. "Pull over." The driver looked back confused and stepped on the gas instead.

Deadpool sighed and gave the man next to him the finger. "All I wanted was my damsel, and you're just irking my nerves." He quickly snatched the gun, aiming it at the man, shooting him in the head.

"You motherfucker..." Deadpool trailed off seeing as they were heading for an overpass. He quickly hopped out of the back seat and landed on the roof, using his strength to pop open the hood of the trunk.

Before the car tipped over he grabbed the rope bonding Bella's hands together, pulling her out landing in the middle of the street.

He just hummed to himself, glancing down at her unconscious form. He teleported back to his motel, laying her in the middle of the bed.

"Damn..." He moves the hair from her face and tilted his head. "Smokin'." He whispered.

* * *

Bella blinked her eyes open, groaning. Her eyes landed on the ceiling and she swallowed. She turned her head to the side, letting out a shriek. Deadpool was laying down, propped up on his elbow.

"Finally." He muttered, sitting up. Bella sat up slowly, reaching to her head. "I thought..." She trailed off, looking around the room.

"Things have changed." He said seriously. Deadpool was never serious and it wasn't something he was used to. Bella waited for him to explain what was going on. He stood slowly and started stretching. Bella just watched him confused. "The person that wants you dead hasn't terminated the deal and will kill you regardless, wether by his own hands or someone else's. Now, I have to protect you. I don't believe in killing innocent people, and at this moment, you're innocent. You really must've pissed this Cullen guy off."

Bella's eyes widened and she swiveled her legs off the bed, pacing. "That little piece of shit! _Edward Cullen _put a _HIT _out on me? For what?! Not liking his little prude ass wife?! Are you telling me a bunch of vampires hired _you, _whatever the _hell _you areto _KILL _me?"

Deadpool didn't stop his stretching, but he did tilt his head at her like a lost puppy. "Damn. Is it weird that I've got a boner? You're like _hot _when you're angry." Deadpool let out a satisfied grunt as he stood up straight. "I think you better pack a bag. We're going a trip."

Bella blinked, but then shook her head. Sometimes the man was perfectly sane and then the next, he was on crack. She didn't understand it. "All my things are at my apartment. Where are we going?" She asked, looking around with a frown.

Deadpool grabbed a duffel, and started making his way towards the door. "To kick some ass. What else? Never knew vampires existed, but I'd have to learn their plan, meaning this is going to take a while." He opened the door and looked back at Bella who was just staring after him. "Are you deaf? I said we're kicking ass...shouldn't that excite you?" Bella shook herself from her stupor and walked after him.

Out of habit, she flicked the light switch off and closed the door. Deadpool sighed and looked at her. "Really?" He asked, pointing towards the window. Bella looked back, and not seeing anything wrong; she looked back at him.

"What?"

Reaching past her, he opened the door and flicked back on the lights. "Don't touch these. Lights stay on." He closed the door back and locked it that time. He started making his way down the street and Bella hastily followed. "But..that's wasting electricity." She called, having to slightly jog to keep up with his strides.

"I'm only paying for the room damsel." Bella scoffed. "Damsel? What's that supposed to mean?" Deadpool didn't answer as he kept on walking.

"Men." Bella muttered, pulling on his arm to get him to slow down.

* * *

Bella shoved some clothes into a nag of her own, rolling her eyes as Deadpool picked up another one of her thongs. "You know damsel, you could model these for me. Ooo, these are edible. What's your flavor? You could eat a pair of these off of me at any time." Bella reaches over, snatching the panties. "Give me that...and there will be no modeling..are you always like this?"

She asked, moving around her bedroom to grab essentials and sentimental items.

"What can I say? I'm literally fucked up in the head." He said seriously. Bella just turned to glance at him, before turning to grab some picture frames. "Seriously. I was stabbed in the head once." Bella turned to look at him alarmed. "What?" She asked, looking him over, rolling her eyes at herself as she wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. "Yeah, I've blown my head a few times." Bella frowned, pulling her hair into a pony tail. "So...you can't die?" She asked, stopping for a moment to listen.

"Nope. Hey do you watch porn?" Bella's brows rose at the question, a light pink coloring her cheeks. She cleared her throat grabbing her bag. "That's irrelevant at this moment. Are we going?" She asked, making her way out of the bedroom.

Deadpool poked her in the side making Bella jump away from him. "You _do_. So what's your go to? Lesbian? Foot fetish? Choking? Anal? I love doggy-" Bella opened the front door and turned back to him. "Okay! That's enough...can we go now?" She interrupted, her face a dark rosy red.

Deadpool wiggles his brows. "Oooo. I'll find out." He smacked her butt on the way out, and Bella slipped an envelope into the slot next to the door for her landlord with the last few payments of rent.

Bella turned around, her eyes scanning the hall for Deadpool. "Hey..where'd you go?" She asked, looking around. "Shhh. Up here." Bella looked above her door and towards the railings of the ceiling. Deadpool reaches down for her hand which Bella gives instantly, letting out a gasp as he pulls her up and flush against him. She gripped onto the bag tightly, her mouth covered by his hand, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You've got visitors." He whispered in her ear, positioning her so she could look down below. Down the hall came Edward himself with his wife. "Dammit. She was just here. Love, scope the area." Edward slipped his way inside her apartment while Gertrude did a sweep. Edward came out of Bella's apartment growling. "She knows." He then pulled out his phone, talking too fast for Bella to decipher.

Bella couldn't help but to squeeze Deadpool's arm as Edward seemed more frustrated the more he spoke. After a minute, he hung up the phone, and Gertrude returned with a shake to her head.

"Let's go. She can't be too far." Edward and Gertrude disappeared quickly and Deadpool waited for a minute or two before jumping down, Bella still wrapped around him.

"We've got a stop to make." He told her and did the unexpected. He pulled up up his mask, just enough to free his lips, leaning down to kiss Bella. Instinctively Bella kisses him back, feeling the scars underneath her lips. His tongue swiped her lips in permission before parting her lips, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. Bella let out a soft moan as he jostled her for a moment, his spandex making it very clear as to what he was thinking.

He pulled back first, letting her back down on her feet, giving her a smirk. "If you're not careful, I just might keep you."

Bella's turned a dark red, reaching up to touch the part of his face that was visible to her. Deadpool grabbed her hand before she could make contact. "That's not so pretty damsel." He warned.

Bella stares at him for a moment before putting her hand back down. "What's the next stop?" She asks instead. Deadpool covered the rest of his face before grabbing her hand. "Weapons." He states happily. Bella tilted her head and couldn't help but smile. "You're like a crack head." She snickered.

**AN: So here we are folks. There ya have it. Next story is _Madness_!**

**See Ya!**


End file.
